


Day 203

by EvelyneMay



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: before season 2, emo mike, focused on Mike, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelyneMay/pseuds/EvelyneMay
Summary: It was day 203 and Michael 'Mike' Wheeler had done it again. His mind was a whirl, and teachers didn't seem to understand that he was trying to focus on something more complicated and important than the most efficient way to find x.





	Day 203

It was day 203 and Michael 'Mike' Wheeler had done it again. After a rough night of relentless night terrors, he'd woken up, looked school in the face and told it to fuck off. Of course, it wasn't exactly wise, per say, to tell Mrs Javier, one of the strictest teachers at Hawkins Middle School, exactly where she could shove her algebraic equations, but, if he was being honest, Mike didn't care enough to worry. 

 

His mind was a whirl, and teachers didn't seem to  _understand_ that he was trying to focus on something more complicated and important than the most efficient way to find  _x_. 

 

The most irritating thing, though, was that even Lucas and Dustin were bailing on him! " _Sorry Mike_ ,'' they'd said, " _but we need to focus on school... we miss her too, but schools more important.''_  The only one even close to sympathising was Will, who'd never even met her... met Eleven, possibly the most important thing to ever walk the Earth! 

 

So yes, Mike Wheeler had done it again, and now he was in for Saturday detention when he could be spending the afternoon searching the forest. Heaving an irritated huff, Mike stormed into his house, dropping his bag on the floor as he entered, past his mother, who was calling desperately for him to come and talk, and to the basement.

 

The basement had become something of a home to him since Eleven disappeared. He spent most nights in there, sitting in the blanket fort and trying, trying desperately, to contact Eleven with his walkie-talkie, till his mother finally came down and dragged him to bed. He had always spent afternoons down there, however, even before Eleven's existence had been known. It was a quiet place, safe from his parent's arguments and secure from the necessities of the world. 

 

Now, though, it wasn't as... secure as it once was. He'd spent hours laying in that fort, crying and sobbing, begging for her to please, please come back, El. 

 

She never responded. 

 

And she never returned.

 

It was on those days when he began to wonder, think that maybe, just maybe, Lucas and Dustin were right and that all this searching and investigating was useless because El... because Eleven was dead. 


End file.
